Binding Ties A
by Morning Misty
Summary: Eragon is the last hope for the Varden. Joe and Frank Hardy are soon to be detectives. When these people cross paths who knows what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Preface:

A human woman and an elf woman raced down the long dark hallway. The human lead the way through castle's maze of hallways because she knew the castle like the back of her hand. The elf sighed in relief as the woman in front of her finally lead them outside.

"This way, Vinr Alfakyn." the human told the elfin woman.

The young woman rushed to the stables that seemed to be completely abandoned. Once inside the human began to saddle two horses.

"Won't this just cause them to pay attention to us more?" the elf replied.

"Yes, but they won't be able to follow for two reasons. One, I've already cut the straps on the saddles and bridles. Two, we're going to release all their horses. They'll have to catch them." the woman sounded confident.

"The gate?" the elf whispered.

"I took the guards' dinner to them which had an herb to put them to sleep." she said turning away from the first horse and going to the second.

"Gab…." she started.

"Is busy taking care of his sick dragon. I gave him an herb to make him a little sick, but it won't last long or kill him."

The elf was surprised that the human had thought this out as well as she did. Most humans plunged into trouble without thinking it through.

"Your determined to leave." she commented.

"Yes!" she said as she finished with the last horse. "Now help me release all these horses before they know we are on the outside of the castle."

The elf nodded and began to help her with taking all the horses out of their stalls and releasing them out into the city. Once the last horse was turned free both women mounted their horses.

Immediately they began to ride at the fastest pace the city's lay would allow the horses to go. Soon they had passed through the gate of Uru'baen. The elf could not believe that no one even challenged them, but she was not one to question good luck when it came her way.

For hours the two rode in silence. Finally, the two saw a bunch of rocks which was their meeting place with some friends. Without hesitation they both rode in behind the rock.

Two men sat around a fire and a dragon sat a few feet away. Both looked up as they dismounted their horses. The dragon's mind touched the elf's gently.

_Are you okay? Did that madman hurt you my friend?_

_No! But I will never with my hands make another sword again to kill the living. When I get to Du Weldenvarden I will say the same thing in the ancient language._

The dragon nodded his head in understanding. He was not going to argue with her when she had already made up her mind about it.

"Now we must part company my friends," said the rider. "The elf and I must go on to Du Weldenvarden. Please promise to take care of each other and be careful my prince."

The other man laughed, "Once the elves hear of who I intended to marry I will no longer be your prince, friend." He smiled, "How I wish you could witness the preacher in the place we are going, marry us."

"Maybe someday we will all meet again."

With that the rider and elf climbed onto the dragon's back. The other elfin man held onto his new mount. The woman also held onto the reigns of her mount. The dragon rose and jumped into the air and flew away. The two watched until the dragon had finally disappeared.

Chapter 1:

Eragon felt Saphira go into a nose dive. Out of pure instinct he lent forward. The blue dragon twisted and started climbing back into the sky. Shouts could be heard from below as viewer watched their flight in amazement. Eragon sat straight in the saddle once the great dragon had leveled off.

Just a week ago Glaedr and Oromis had been killed in a battle against Eragon's brother and his red dragon. Now the female dragon's rider felt slightly alone and unwanted by the world around him.

_We are not alone Eragon. We have Roran and Katrina and Arya and Orik and many more as our family. We are wanted by many, but we choose where our loyalty lies. _Saphira said using their special mental bond.

_I know Saphira. However, they were the only other rider and dragon not under the king's control. I miss Oromis and Glaedr has still to wake from his mourning of his rider and friend._

_Give him time. All will turn out well. Remember that he cared deeply for Oromis and will not be forced to forget his grief in a day._

The young rider nodded and told the dragon it was time to land. Saphira complied the moment he had made the suggestion. People gasp in surprise as the dragon land just meters from the camp. Several dashed into their tents.

_You'd think I hadn't fought for them. _The dragon sniffed.

The blond rider laughed climbing off the dragon's back. Several elves appeared in front of the rider.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Argetlam?" the lead elf asked.

Eragon shook his head from side to side. He was still not used to the elfin guards sent to protect and help him. Yet he gave the formal greetings that they were used to out of respect and then went looking for Roran and his wife.

Saphira followed her rider through the crowed camp just out of the city the Varden had defeated a week ago. She was not surprised when a messenger came up to Eragon and told him Lady Nasuada wanted to see them.

Meanwhile...

Joe Hardy tackled the running man in front of him. He could hear the grunt of the other man and knew his brother Frank had done the exact same thing to his opponent.

The seventeen year old felt himself thrown off the man he had tackled. The blond Hardy landed on the ground and rolled onto his feet. Facing his opponent he saw the punch too late to dodge. Joe blocked the next blow and successfully punched him in the stomach.

Frank was having far more luck with his opponent because of his training in martial arts. The man lasted about two minutes against the older Hardy before being knocked out. Then he spun around and knocked out his brother's opponent.

"Hey I was handling it!" Joe whined at being helped at all.

"I could see that."

"Hands where I can see them," barked an officer coming into the end of the alley.

Both boys rolled their eyes and looked at the officer in front of them. You would think in such a small town the police would be able to arrive before someone had to fight.

"Well the cavalry arrived. The thieves are over there." Joe said pointing to the unconscious men.

"Right." the officer said walking over to the men. "The Chief will want your statement before you go home boys"

Frank watched as his younger brother rolled his eyes, "We know," he said before Joe could responded.

Meanwhile...

"Your sure that it's my daughter?"

The kneeling man looked up at Galbatorix The King. The look on the man's face was unreadable.

"Yes sir. She is married to that elf and they have two sons." He told the man to try and appease the man.

"Sons?" he whispered. "Really? What are they like and describe them?"

"The first looks like the father. He is very intelligent and is eighteen years old. His name is Frank. The youngest looks like his mother. He is a little hyperactive and is seventeen years old. His name is Joe."

Galbatorix sighed, "That is all. What is their hobbies, what do they like or don't like, how many friends do they have, and any other details?"

Again the man spoke, "They both like to meddle in other people's business. I think they call it being a detective. They have a lot of friends. Not just where they live, but around the world. They have solved a lot of mysteries. The youngest has a quick temper while the other remains calm most of the time. The older boy is highly protective of his younger brother. Joe is a danger magnet. He gets in more trouble than a newborn animal."

"What kind of danger?" the king asked.

The man froze not sure whether the news would be excepted well. However, if he did not speak he would be killed for disobedience. So he told the man the boy's bad experiences.

"Joe's been kidnapped, beat up, shot at, tortured, put in a healing place more than once, involved in accidents that are not natural, and I'm sure much more."

The king sat back in his throne in a thought. He had sent a spy to find his daughter and what she was doing. The spy had given him much more. Grandsons. The king laughed and turned his attention back to the kneeling spy.

"Take as many men with you as you think you will need and bring me my grandsons. If they both are brought alive you will be rewarded greatly for your work. Nothing is to happen to them while your bring them here. Do you understand?"

The man nodded, "Yes. Now may I go and fulfill your wish My Majesty."

"Yes go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Eragon entered the meeting tent of the Varden. Saphira stuck her head in through the tent opening because she could not fit her whole body inside. Nasuada greeted them and then started to explain what she had called them about.

"In two weeks we will march forward to take more territory, but we need to know the size of the opposing forces. So in the meantime I would like you to go scouting on Saphira and see what you can find." Nasuada told him

"And Eragon," King Orrin said causing the young rider to look at him, "Please keep yourself and your dragon safe you are the sole hope we have to defeat that mad king."

The teenager nodded solemnly and asked when he was to leave. Nasuada said he should start scouting immediately to see what kind of fight that they would have on their hands.

Meanwhile...

Joe dropped on the couch with a sigh of relief. The chief of police had questioned him and his brother for two hours. Now that Joe was home he could relax and forget what had happened on their last case. The boy could hear his brother in the kitchen moving around. Frank finally came into the living room holding a piece of paper.

"Joe, Mom and Dad are going to be out of town for a week. They left a note saying that we're to take a break. No cases till they get home."

"Oh!" Joe groaned. "Why? We can handle it. We are not babies."

Frank laughed at his brother. Then said their parents must have a very good reason. Joe just sighed and got up from the coach. He immediately went up to the second floor and to his room.

The elder Hardy brother just examined the letter again. His parents had said they were going to visit a sick friend and that the boy's need not worry. However, the older boy wondered at why they had not mentioned who they were visiting and a phone number to call.

Out side the Hardy home a group of men sat watching. No one had saw them and no one would.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Saphira waited patiently outside of Eragon's tent. She really would enjoy just having some time alone with her rider. The wind shifted slightly and the dragon caught the scent of the food the cooks were preparing.

Finally, Eragon emerged from his tent. She watched as an elf came and spoke with him. At last her rider attached the last of the supplies to her saddle.

_Are you ready, Eragon?_ Saphira asked.

"Yes, " the teen replied verbally and mentally.

Saphira gave a gentle growl in her throat before jumping into the sky. Once she was high enough the blue dragon leveled off.

_So what did the elf want?_

_He told me the elves would not be following us, Saphira. So we are on our own._ Eragon thought to his dragon.

Saphira asked no more questions. Instead she and her rider began enjoying their alone time together.

Meanwhile...

Joe woke up. Sitting up he tried to find what had made the sound. Suddenly a arm snaked around the blond Hardy's neck cutting off his breathing. The boy started to struggle immediately.

The person holding him quickly placed a wet cloth over the boy's face. The teen felt his body begin to give into the drug. At last Joe succumbed to the drug and drifted back into a fitful sleep.

Frank felt something wet cover his face. Immediately the boy jerked away and fell off his bed. Quickly he jumped to his feet.

Someone moved to try and pin the boy against the wall next to his bed. The older Hardy kicked out with his feet. The person in front of him groaned aloud. The teen didn't wait for the mystery person to recover.

Running out of his room he head toward his brother's room. Throwing open the door he hit the light switch. Joe's bed was empty. Frank turned and ran out of the room and down the steps. Frank came to a sudden stop as he saw a group of men carrying his brother.

Frank was so stunned to see his brother unconscious that he never heard the man behind him. A hard hit on his head rendered him unconscious.

"Are you nuts. He said no marks on either." one of the men hissed at the one holding the club.

"No. It will be healed before he sees them." the other said. "Now go and contact him and let him know we have what he wants."

One of the men left the room. The others began to prepare to leave the house. Once the man had returned they left.

Meanwhile...

Galbatorix listened silently as the person reported to him. A smile played across his face once the man had finished. Soon he would have his grandsons with him. Turning to the silent man beside him he said;

"Murtagh, I want you and Thorn to go and meet the men who are bringing my grandsons. No harm is to come to either. If something happens to them you and your dragon will pay."

"Yes, sir!" the young man said. "Where am I to meet those men?"

The king smiled and told the man the place. Then made sure the young rider would not betray his secret about the boys in the ancient language.

Meanwhille...

Fenton and Laura walked into the cottage in the middle of nowhere. A man sat at a table alone. He looked up as they entered and waved. On his hand was a silver mark.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Fenton smiled and greeted the dark haired man in front of him.

"So how has it been you two?" the man asked.

"Not much," the detective answered.

The man nodded. He then stood and walked over to the stove in the right far corner. He stirred a pot on the stove as he continued the conversation.

"How are your sons? What of Gertrude?"

Laura laughed gently, "The boys are just like their father. Gert's still as stubborn as ever."

The man turned and gave Laura a smile before returning his attention to what he was cooking.

"How about news from home?" Fenton asked. "Is everything alright."

The man sighed. "The king is as cruel as ever, but our friend told me she meet the new rider."

"A new rider!" the detectives wife exclaimed.

Meanwhile...

Murtagh and Thorn landed at the location they were to wait for the king's assassins to bring the boys. The red dragon curled up even before his rider got off. It looked around the area of the Spine they were in.

_Murtagh, how long?_

_I'm not sure my friend. A couple of days or much longer._ Was his answer to the dragon as he climbed off. "You might as well get comfortable. This is going to take a while no matter what."

Meanwhile...

Eragon felt free in the sky. All his worries of the war seemed to melt away as he and his dragon soared through the sky. Saphira dove down to release her excitement.

The boy laughed and glance over to the ground beneath. Nothing could be seen in any direction. Sighing he sat straighter.

_Saphira, I think they wanted rid of us. I don't see anything. Much less soldiers._

_There must be a reason, Eragon. Else the elves would not have let us leave._ Was his dragon's reply.

With that the two decided to land for the night since the sun was beginning to fade in the sky. Once on the ground Eragon built a fire and began cooking the provisions they had brought with them.

Nasuada looked up from her task as one of the Varden's soldiers entered. She recognized him and then asked him what he wanted.

"My lady, there is a man here to speak with you. He will not speak with anyone else."

The dark woman sighed and then told the soldier to send the man in. The man who entered was a tall skinny person. His eyes shifted nervously.

"Thank you for seeing me. Before I tell you what I know please promise that you will protect me from the king."

Now the leader of the Varden was interested in what the man had to say. "Fine, but it better be worth it."

The man cleared his throat, "Rumors in the king's court is he sent a group of assassins to retrieve the mad mans grandsons."

"Grandsons?", she asked.

"Yes. The red rider is to meet the group and bring the boys to the castle unharmed."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ayra walked into the tent Nasuada occupied. The leader of the Varden looked up and acknowledged the elf's presence.

"Ayra I need you to contact Eragon. We need him here."

"Why?" the elf said.

"It turns out there may be a way to get at the king through family members."

Nasuada then continued to tell what the man had told her earlier. The elf listened patiently.

"I will contact him, but I am not sure I'll get through." was the answer.

Eragon was leaning over a pond of water washing his face when Ayra's face appeared. Jumping back in surprise he just stared.

"Eragon, we need you to return to the Varden. Plans have changed. That's all I can say now." the elf woman's musical voice said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

With that he ended the conversation. Getting up he told Saphira what had occurred and then packed up their supplies. Soon they were both flying back toward the Varden.

Meanwhile...

Joe felt like his head was swimming as he came around from his sleep. Someone said something and then he felt a cup put to his lips. With his head pounding he quickly took a sip. It was a mistake because he drifted back into that fitful sleep again. A few minutes later the same thing was done to Frank.

Meanwhile...

Gertrude Hardy entered the house of the Hardy's. It stunned her at the silence. Walking up the stairs she went to Joe's room. It was in its usual state a mess. However, when she entered Frank's room it was a mess and on the floor was a rag that smelt familiar to the woman. Fear pricked her as she realized what might have happened. Reaching in her pocket she pulled her cell phone out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Eragon made his way to the tent where the Varden were meeting. He and his dragon had just arrived. The teen entered with no one stopping him. Everyone looked up.

"Eragon, I have something more important than scouting for you." the leader of the Varden said.

"What?"

The dark woman immediately started to explain what was going on and what she wanted. Eragon listened patiently.

"So you want to use them against the king?"

"Yes. Now Eragon go and intercept them and bring the boys to us and try and avoid Thorn and Murtagh." Nasuada ordered.

Meanwhile...

Gertrude dialed her brothers phone eight times with no answer. The police had come and left and he still was not answering. Finally she heard Fenton's voice on the other end. Without thought she plunged into her story.

Meanwhile...

Fenton and Laura had been talking for hours with their friend. Finally, the detective decided to check his cell phone. As he turned it on a shrill ring broke the warm atmosphere of the room. Answering he greeted the person on the other end.

Suddenly, Gertrude's voice started screaming words from the other end. His eyes widened in shock. Calming the woman on the phone he told her they would be home soon. Hanging up he told Laura and his friend what had happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Fenton walked into the house followed closely by his wife and friend. Gertrude sat on the coach looking very upset. Without speaking the three who had arrived went looking through the house to see if there was anything they could find.

"Fenton!" the couples friend said. "Look what I found."

The man walked over to the detective and gave him a piece of cloth. Fenton inhaled quickly and his heart jumped as he saw the emblem on the cloth that now rested in his hands. _God, what am I going to do?_Was his thought as he stood there worrying.

Meanwhile...

Frank woke with a headache. Be careful not to move quickly he sat up. Looking down at his legs he noticed his left ankle had a shackle on it and a long chain which extended to a group of men who had a metal stake in the ground with the chain connected to it. Looking around he saw his brother sleeping close by. Suddenly a shadow covered his line of sight.

Jerking around to see what had caused the shadow he moved to fast. A small gasp escaped him.

"Careful," came a rough voice, "Would you like something to drink or eat?" the man's voice asked.

"Who are you? Why are we here?" the boy questioned.

A dry chuckle, I am Don. As for the other one it is not my place to explain. You'll know soon enough."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Eragon looked down at the Spine from his perch on Saphira's back. The camp below them could be clearly seen. Entering Saphira's eyes he used her sight to see if he could find what he had been ordered to find. There on the grass in the middle of the camp was two boys. One laying down and the other sitting with his knees under his chin. What surprised the rider most was both were chained. Why would the King chain his own grandsons.

_Think about it later. Now we fight!_

Saphira's words entered his mind with force as she roared and dove down to the camp.

Frank heard the roar and his head jerked up. His eyes widened as he saw the blue dragon descending. The men screamed in fear and fled. The boy stood on his feet and went to his brother who was beinging to wake up. The dragon landed and he could clearly see the man on the dragon. Quickly he stepped between the two and his sleepy brother.

"Brave, but do you really think that would do much against us?" the man asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Frank ground his teeth at the man's words. What the boy hated was he was chained and really could do nothing.

"Listen let me get those chains off you and we'll discuss this."

The older brother glanced at Joe who was now sitting and trying to shake off the dizziness of his hours of sleep.

"Sure. Take the sword off."

The man chuckled causing Frank to really look at him.

"You're our age."

"Probably," he answered. Then he whispered under his breath and the chains slithered off the boys' ankles.

"What just happened?" Frank breathed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Magic," the man replied. "Right now we don't have time to chat. The three of us are going to take off deeper in the Spine. Sapphira will fly above and warn us if those men or anyone else comes our way."

"Why should we trust you. You must be an lunatic if you believe we will go somewhere with someone claiming he can do magic and still hasn't told us his name."

"It's Eragon and I can answer your questions." Eragon replied.

"Frank he's our age. Plus he could have left the chains on. I vote we go." Joe said meeting his brother's eyes.

Meanwhile...

After all his years trying to avoid the elven forest Fenton was back followed by his sister, wife, and best friend. The trees only seemed to have gotten bigger in the last years. Soon he hoped they would be in the capital talking with someone who could help find his sons.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Frank and Joe followed close behind the man who had helped them escape their captors. Joe had completely recovered from the drug hours ago and no longer needed help to walk.

"As soon as he gets us out of the mountains we make a break for it." Frank whispered to his brother.

"Sure, but remember the dragon is a problem."

"I'll figure it out, Joe."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

In Ellsmere the elf jerked away from her work with a frown. The necklace at her neck was growing warm it could only mean one thing her friends were coming back. A smile flickered on her face as she began to pack and put away her tools.

Meanwhile...

Thorn and Murtagh flew toward the capital knowing the King would not like that they had failed. Worry filled his mind for his dragon and what Galbatorix might do.

_Worry not about that but who told the Varden. That should distract him._ Thorn told his rider.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Joe sank to the ground thankful that they could stop moving at last. Eragon had refused to stop for anything during their hike. The blue dragon landed close by and in her mouth hanging limply was a deer.

"So where's our answers? Why were we kidnapped?"

Eragon looked straight into the angry Frank's eyes and sighed.

"You really don't know?" he asked.

"No we just volunteered for them to take us from our homes and chain us like a couple of animals." Frank said.

Joe blinked surprised. Frank never lost his cool unless he was angry at himself for something that happened to Joe. Yet the younger Hardy didn't have any marks on him.

"You were kidnapped because of who your grandfather is. He wanted his grandsons to be with him."

"Who?"

"Galbatorix"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Galbatorix smiled as Murtagh entered the throne room. He stood and greeted the younger man before he could kneel.

"How are they?"

Murtagh winced. "Your men lost them to Eragon and his dragon from there story."

"What?" roared the King. "I send them to kidnap two boys and they can't even hold on to them. I want you to take fifty soldiers with yoiu and search for them in every town and any place you can think that brother of yours has hid them."

Meanwhile...

Fenton tensed as he heard a snap of a twig. Whirling around he saw a woman standing in front of him. His friend made a strangled noise in his throat.

"Well, well what have we here." the woman said. "Care to explain what's going on now."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Galbatorix found where we hid ourselves. He had our kids kidnapped and now we are trying to get them back, Rhunon"

"Ah I see. Well count me in, because when the queen finds out she is not going to be happy."

Meanwhile...

"Who's Galbatorix?" Joe asked.

Eragon looked stunned for a second. Then began explaining everything he knew of the man and what he himself had been through. The boys listened intently to his story not even interrupting once. As he talked he felt better than he had in months just talking to two people.

"Eragon, we were never told." Joe said.

"So why did you help us?" Frank asked.

"I was assigned to bring you to the Varden, but if you don't want to go I can just let you leave at the first town we come to."

"Why the first town?"

"The Spine is dangerous. You can't make out here alone and if Thorn and Murtagh find you he will win."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Joe couldn't believe it had taken two weeks for the group to make it to a town. In that time the group had grown closer and Frank no longer looked at Eragon like he could kill him. As they drew closer to the town Eragon whispered.

"If you want we will part company in the morning, but do not mention Saphira to anyone."

Both boys nodded. As they passed through the front gate Joe felt a uneasy feeling take hold of him. Something was wrong, but he could not put his finger on it. Eragon weaved through the streets trying to find a cheap place to stay the night. However, none of the boys noticed the soldiers watching them carefully.

Meanwhile...

Fenton sighed as he walked through the elfin camp with his wife, friend, and Rhunon. The elfin woman was in the lead with her head held high paying no attention to the stares of the elves who recognized who Fenton was. As they reached the tent where the queen was the dark haired woman came out. Her eyes flashed darkly as she took in the small group.

"So you have decided to come back to beg my forgiveness and you drag that creature with you."

"I did not come to beg forgiveness mother," he said and heard gasps as everything the elves had been thinking were confirmed. "I came because Galbatorix has kidnapped Laura and my sons. We want help in retrieving them."

"Sons? I am a grandmother. You never told!" the queen said in gasping breaths.

"You did not make us feel welcome to be around so we didn't tell you or Laura's father."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Joe kept looking over his shoulder. Something was wrong and he knew it, but no one could be seen following the small group. As they rounded a corner a group of soldiers stepped out in front of them. Joe tensed and watched as the leader stepped forward.

"You three are under arrest. Don't try anything and no one will get hurt."

Eragon moved his arm and whispered something and a bright light flashed in front of the soldiers. The three companions ran, but soon they heard the pursuit of soldiers as they were followed. Joe thought back to what the rider had told him about Galbatorix. If the king got hold of Eragon who knew what he might do. Joe noticed they were coming up on a gate and the boy had made up his. As Frank and Eragon passed through the gate he grabbed it and slammed it shut.

"Joe what are you doing?" Frank said.

"Make sure Eragon gets out of here."

"Joe," Eragon said.

"No go. I'll catch up eventually. Make sure Frank stays safe."

Joe turned and ran down the alley and back down the street knowing the soldiers would follow him. Eragon winced. There was nothing he could do now. Grabbing Frank's arm he drug the boy out of the city as fast as possible.

Meanwhile...

Laura looked around the tent they had entered which belonged to the queen. She and Fenton were discussing the best course of action to protect their sons.

"First, Laura must be hidden. If anyone questions her heritage her mind will be searched. The boys would then be in danger from everyone, but the empire." the queen said.

"What!" Laura cried.

"Laura she is right. You must stay here. I'll bring them back you know that." Fenton calmed his wife.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Joe stumbled and fell over something lying in the middle of the road. As he tried to stand up he felt hands pull his arms behind him and jerk him upright.

"Did you think you could get away boy?" one of the men snarled as they tied his hands behind him. "Oh well. Doesn't matter. The king will reward us well for you being turned over to him."

The younger Hardy winced at the tone in the man's voice. Suddenly he felt himself being dragged down the street and away from the growing crowd.

Meanwhile...

Frank hurried behind Eragon wishing the other boy would stop. When he did he released the older Hardy.

"We can't leave my brother."

"Frank, there is nothing you or I can do. If you come to the Varden I can help you get your brother back."

The boy nodded his head and watched as Eragon called to his dragon. She landed and the boy told her what had happened.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Joe sat in the middle of the men who had captured him. So far they were paying absolutely no attention to the young boy beside giving him some food. The boy watched as a man leaned over a mirror talking into it. Suddenly the man rose and walked over to the leader.

"Well?"

"We wait for the king's rider to come and get him."

Meanwhile...

The night air was cold on Frank's arms. Shivering he looked at the small fire Eragon had built. I gave off almost no warmth, but Eragon refused to make it bigger out of fear of shoulders finding them.

"Frank, I'm sorry about Joe."

"He was the one who chose to be stupid."

Eragon winced and turned to Saphira, _He really misses him. What are we going to do?_

_Nothing! We will wait and hope he gets away._ Saphira thought to him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Pie in the Face and MCR-1993 thanks for the reviews. **

Chapter 20:

Joe was jerked to his feet and pushed forward. A man dressed completely in black stood before him.

"This is the kid?" the man said.

"Uh, yes sir. We treated him well. Didn't we kid?"

Joe wanted to kick the guy, but considering he was still tied up and at their mercy he would try to just remain calm and not say anything. The black dressed man raised his eyebrows.

"Well now, that is fine. I'll need some horses. We will be taking the road and here is your reward." the man took the bag of coins from the other man's hand and ordered another man to go and get some horses.

Meanwhile...

Frank woke to the sound of birds. Sitting up he saw Saphira, but Eragon was nowhere in the camp. Getting up he looked around the camp. Beside the area where the fire had been the night before was a white piece of paper. Going over he picked the paper and read it

_Frank stay in camp with Saphira. Gone hunting and to listen for some news. I'll try to buy some horses if possible. Eragon._


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for not updating in a while.**

Chapter 21:

Joe jerked at the ropes that bound both his hands to the saddle of his horse. Nothing he could do would loosen the ropes. Looking up he saw the man on the other horse leading. The boy felt helpless as the man led him on the gray horse.

Meanwhile...

Eragon had returned with fish. As they cooked over the open flame the two boys talked sharing information about each other. Soon Frank and Eragon both had reached an understanding of each other.

"So, what will the Varden think about me?" Frank said quietly.

"Not sure, but for now do not worry."


	22. Chapter 22

**MCR-1993 thanks for the review.**

Chapter 22:

Fenton looked around at the elves that would be accompanying him to the Varden. His wife stood nervously with the elven blacksmith who had agreed to have the woman stay at her workshop. Mounting on the white horse the elves rode the man just hoped that they could find both boys before Galbatorix had them with him.

Meanwhile...

Roran was worried about his cousin. Where was the boy and why had he not returned? Glancing around at his men he wondered when the Varden would send someone looking for the young rider and his dragon.

"Roran!" a young boy called running up.

"Yes," he said.

"Lady Nausada wants to see you."

The man nodded and started toward the meeting tent. Maybe there was news of Eragon.


	23. Chapter 23

**MCR-1993 thanks for the review.**

Chapter 23:

Joe stared at the city gates. The man who was escorting the boy had told him they were close to their destination and the teens heart had sunk. A few more hours and the boy would be in front of a man who Eragon had told him about.

Meanwhile...

Frank looked at Eragon. The man had stopped and was staring around tensely.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, Frank. Saphira says we will reach our destination tomorrow."

Meanwhile...

"Roran. Thank you for coming." Nasuada said as the man walked in.

"Is there news of Eragon yet?"

"No. I want you to take a patrol out and scout. That's all for now."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Joe was not sure where to look as he was lead through the city's palace. The man seemed to grow tenser as they walked through the winding hallways. The boy stumbled and the man keep him from falling. Soon they came to large doors. The man inhaled deeply before knocking.

At first nothing happened and the two just stood waiting. Then the doors swung inward with a groan. Grabbing the boys arms he pulled him along after him. The room had a few torches lighting the room, but they did nothing to fight the gloom.

"So, Murtagh you brought something I want." the man said coming from the shadows.

Joe jumped up startled at the man just appearing. He dressed in all black and his face was very pale. The man came closer to the boy studying him.

"You look like your mother. She even had the blue eyes. Your name tell me so I know for sure my spy told me the facts correctly."

It was a demand and Joe knew it, but suddenly his anger welled up in him. "I don't tell people who kidnap me my name."

A smile came across the man's face. "Like your mother too. I wonder if she told you anything about mind probing."

Joe felt a shiver of fear come up his spine. He had no idea what the man meant, but the way he said it left no doubt he would not like it. Suddenly pain erupted into his head. Gasping he fell to his knees. As quickly as the pain had come it was gone.

"Ah, so he did tell me correctly. Joe in the future I would tell me what I want." he turned to the man he had called Murtagh. "Take him to the visting governors' guest room. We will find something else for them when they do visit. Post a couple of guards. Good thing the windows in the room is to small for a human."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Frank glanced at the people he passed in the Varden's camp. They looked hard and ready to kill before asking questions. Their eyes seemed to bore into him, but they greeted Eragon happily. The other man lead the older boy through quickly and no one stopped them. Once they arrived at a tent much bigger than the rest. Two guards straightened and blocked their way.

"Tell Lady Nasuada that Shadeslayer had returned." Eragon told them.

One disappeared inside and then returned, "She will see you now, but the boy must stay out here."

Eragon nodded and turned to Frank, "Stay here. I will talk with her and then come and get you. If Saphira shows up repeat what the guard said."

Frank nodded.

Meanwhile...

Fenton had almost forgotten that the elven horses traveled much faster than any other horse. Already, the forest of the elves were left far behind them.

Meanwhile...

Roran hated patrol. It was annoying and very hard to keep the bored soldiers in line. Maybe something interesting would happen.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Joe looked around the room he was staying in. It was richly furnished with anything anyone might need to live in comfort. The blond boy rolled off the bed and walked over to one of the two windows. They were no more than slits in the wall, but at least he could see some of the outside world. Suddenly the door swung open and a young women walked in carrying food.

"Here is some food, sir." she said placing the plate on a desk.

"Thank you, ... uh?" the boy said.

"May, Your highness." the young woman told him.

"Why did you just call me that May?" Joe said looking at her confused.

May laughed and it sounded light and carefree. "Your the king's grandchild. A prince."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Fenton looked around their campsite. The elves were preparing for the night. The man sighed. He was to used to the world he had come from. Cars, paved roads, electricity, and much more.

Meanwhile...

Frank looked up as Eragon came out of the tent and motioned for him to follow him. The boy followed and carefully studied the faces of those around him. The one who caught his eyes was a dark woman sitting very calmly.

"So you are Galbatorix's grandchild. You remind me of someone."

Frank looked at her as evenly as she studied him, "I was never told of Galbatorix. Eragon told me about him. My parents never mentioned that."

"Interesting."

Meanwhile...

Roran and his troops finally rode in. The man's wife was waiting for him.

"Roran, Eragon is back."

The man smiled, "Well I'll go see him before I eat."


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for the reviews Ozma and MCR-1993.**

Chapter 28:

Joe sat up when he heard the knock on his door. He could not remember ever feeling as confused when the maid had told him her answer. A prince? Him? There was no way.

The man who poked his head in smiled and bowed slightly.

"The king wishes to see you, sir."

"I don't want to see him."

The man gave a slight smile. "It's not optional."

The teenager sighed. Of course not. No matter what the king said Joe was a prisoner.

Meanwhile...

Eragon watched as Nasuada and Frank talked. The boy was respectful and would answer calmly. The leader of the Varden was beginning to believe the boy.

"I think Frank will be safe to allow to stay here. No one is to bother him," she declared at last and Eragon could breathe a sigh of relief.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you for the review MCR-1993.**

Chapter 29:

"Eragon!"

Frank looked toward the sound of the voice. A man came walking toward them. He was well built and carried a hammer.

"Cousin," Eragon greeted. "How have you been?"

"Fine. You done with Nasuada's quest yet?"

Eragon looked at the sky, "For now. Roran this is Frank."

The man looked at the boy and smiled. "Hi, I'm Roran. Nice to meet you."

Meanwhile...

Fenton looked to the horizon. In two days the group would reach the Varden and he would be able to get help for his sons. The group would stop soon to eat and then continue.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for the review MCR-1993.**

Chapter 30:

Joe looked around the the throne room as he entered it. Galbortorix stood at the end of the room smiling. "Come here Joe I have something I want you to see."

The boy walked to join the king and saw a green stone laying on a podium. He saw the light green lines swirling around the darker green. His hand came up as he drew closer, but as he was about to touch it he stopped and glanced at the king. The man smiled and nodded. Sighing Joe reached forward and touched the egg. Pulling his hand back he looked at the man who had summoned him.

"What is it?"

The king opened his mouth to answer, but then there was a loud cracking sound. The egg shattered as both stared. One was surprised, but the other smiled self satisfied. Soon a small green dragon emerged. It looked around and then stared at Joe.

"Wow," the boy breathed. "May I touch pet it?"

"Yes" the man said and watched as Joe reached for the little thing. "After all it belongs to you."

Joe turned surprised with his hand outstretched. A question was on his tongue, but the small dragon had grown impatient and touched his hand with his snout. The teen yeld as liquid fire spread through his hand and body. Soon Darkness engulfed him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for the reviews MCR-1993 and Ozma.**

Chapter 31:

Frank had decided to stay with the people from Eragon's village. Most welcomed him and no one asked questions about him. He missed his brother terribly, but here he could at least work on trying to get him back. Right now he was sparing with Roran. The man could fight, but he relied mostly on strength and not agility. So the teen could hold his own by using karate.

Suddenly Roran stopped, "Nice, Frank."

"Thanks," the boy said straightening up.

Meanwhile...

Fenton looked at the Varden's camp. Finally, they were here. Every elf was tired from the magic they had used to speed the trip. Reaching in his jacket he could feel the two sealed letters he carried. One was for the leader of the Varden and the other went to Ayra. Fenton had not seen her since she was a baby.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Joe groaned and opened his eyes. Looking around he saw the dragon. Its green eyes looked at him with worry.

"Well it's about time. I thought you were going to sleep forever. Servant take him back to his room. By the way Joe you'll have to name it."

The boy nodded and picked the dragon up and carried it with him.

Meanwhile...

Murtagh was walking through one of the halls when he heard someone talking. Slowing down he listened to the women talking.

"Did you hear. The boy is a dragon rider. The grandson of the king."

The red rider stepped deeper in the shadows. He could not let Galbatorix have to riders. Never. He had to think of something quick.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for the review MCR-1993.**

Chapter 33:

"Frank!"

The boy looked up from where he was sitting resting from sparing. The young boy who was running forward. Standing he said;

"Yes," the boy said.

"Lady Nasuada wishes to see you."

Meanwhile...

Fenton looked around those gathered in Lady Nasuada's meeting tent. Everyone looked curiously at the new comers. Stepping forward he handed her the letter from the elven queen. His heart beat fast. He already knew Frank was here and he would be able to see him soon. Joe however was still missing.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for the reviews Ozma and MCR-1993.**

Chapter 34:

Joe was woken by a ruff shake to his shoulder. The boy sat up quickly almost knocking the dragon into the floor.

"What?" he said staring at the man who had brought him here.

"Get up. Now. I'm helping you get out of the castle."

Joe looked at him like he was crazy. "Why?"

"Galbatorix has two dragons the Varden need another. You do want to find your brother?"

Joe picked up the dragon nodding and followed Murtagh out of the room. Soon they came to the stable.

"This is Coal. He'll take you to the Varden."

Murtagh said and reached two bags to him. One was filled with gold the other was empty.

"That is so you can hide the dragon and these gloves is to hide that mark. Show it to Eragon when you meet him."


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks Ozma for the review.**

Chapter 35:

Fenton saw his son enter the tent and a smile came across the elder Hardy's face. Frank saw him and his face blanked in shock, but the boy reigned it in almost instantly.

"You wanted to see me, Lady Nasuada?" Frank asked the woman.

"Yes, your father is here and I'm sure you would want to know that."

Meanwhile...

"Eragon!" Roran called.

The younger man turned around. "Yes."

"Is it true a elven group came in to camp and one claims to be Frank's father?"

Eragon looked at his dragon and she thought. _Tell him. Now. He is Frank's friend._

"Yes, it's true. He's also Ayra's brother."


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey everyone who has been reading this. I am so sorry for not updating in so long. Thanks Ozma and MCR-1993 for the reviews. Ozma in one of the books Ayra used magic to change her appearance so she looked more human so Fenton could do the samething as long as he wasn't around other elves he could just keep a human form.**

Chapter 36:

Joe was tired when they finally stopped from riding. He was tired and only wished to go to sleep, but he was curious about the man Coal.

"So how did you end up at the castle if you work for the Varden?"

The man looked at him and then sat down, "I was sent to spy and Murtagh found me. He hates the king so he covered for me. You're a prince, but you want out of the castle. Why?"

"He kidnapped me from my home. I didn't have a chance to choose."

The man looked at the ground. "Will you choose the Varden?"

Joe looked at the small dragon in his lap, "I don't know yet."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

Fenton and Frank sat talking in the village camp where Frank had been staying. The two were trying to come up with an idea to save Joe, but nothing came to mind.

"Well maybe Joe will find a way out."

Fenton looked at his older son. "I'm sorry. We thought it would be best to hide it from you."

Frank looked at his father then at the clouds. "So how long are we going to stay here?"

"A little while. See if your brother comes up with anything."

Meanwhile...

Galbatorix looked at the man in front of him.

"I want the boy found."

"Yes," the man trembled.

"Send in Murtagh."


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you for the reviews Julia, MCR-1993, and Ozma**

Chapter 38:

Joe and his companion forced their horses to hide in the trees. Another troop of soldiers were passing by. That was the sixth today and the boy was really wishing they would all just disappear.

"We just have a two day ride left. Once the we get by all the soldiers it should be smooth sailing."

"I hope you are right."

Meanwhile...

Murtagh sat on his bed in his room reading. He really couldn't concentrate. The rider was worried about Joe and the man who went with him. So many things were jumping in his mind.

Would the Varden take them in? What if they killed them?

Lately all he felt was the eyes of the nobles. Always comparing him to his father or the king. He hated this life. He hated the king. Yet there was nothing he could do about it.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks for the review MCR-1993.**

Chapter 39:

Fenton looked up as his name was called. Ayra was coming toward him her eyes studying him.

"Hi, what can I do for you pr..."

"Save it. You have as much nobility as I do."

The older Hardy looked at her with a smile. "Then what is it you want."

"The truth. Why did you leave? Why not keep in touch?"

The man chuckled and the elf woman narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me why you and our mother fell out."

Meanwhile...

Murtagh entered the throne room and bowed.

"You called my king?"

"Yes I want you to go looking for my grandson and if possible the other boy."


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you for the review MCR-1993 and Ozma.**

Chapter 40:

Ayra fell silent and she and her brother lapsed into silence.

"So how did you know about me and my mother."

"The blacksmith kept me informed. Our sister even came to help me with the boys and my wife."

Meanwhile...

Frank loaded the last of the carts. Roran was directing his soldiers on what to do.

"What is all this?"

"We're going to set some traps for the Empire. Hopefully we'll bag some of the soldiers."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

The traps had all been set two days later. Frank and the Varden soldiers were waiting for something to happen. Out of nowhere a horse could be heard neighing frightened. Everyone left their post to see what had got caught in the trap.

Meanwhile...

On moment the soldier and Joe were riding on their horses and the next they and the animals were falling. The boy managed to hit his head going unconscious.

Meanwhile...

Frank and the others arrived at the trap to see two injured horse and two men.

"Oh, God," Frank breathed sliding down into the hole and down to his brother.

The younger Hardy looked pale and sitting on his chest was a small dragon. "Roran! Get Eragon and my father. It's Joe and looks like a dragon hatchling. Along with someone else. They're wounded."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

Joe groaned and rolled over. His head hurt something awful. He could hear whispers so he listened in.

"The hatchling wont eat. The other man says Joe is the rider. The mark is on his hand."

"Lady Nasuada I respect what you want, but just bring it in here."

"We don't know if Galbatorix has corrupted him or not."

Joe managed to stand and walk out of the tent. Everyone looked at him with worry. Frank and Fenton where the first to move.

"Joe you should be resting. Not moving." Fenton told him.

"Where is he?"

Eragon stepped forward and extended his hand, "Thank you Joe. For everything."

Joe looked into the rider's eyes, "Show me where he is."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

Joe walked into a tent where his dragon was. It squeaked in greeting as he walked in. The small creature ran to him ignoring the elf holding the good to him. Joe bent and retrieved the small baby dragon.

"Hey you must be hungry. How about some food?"

The small creature rubbed his head against the boy's chest. Joe took the food from the elf and let the dragon eat from it. Saphira leaned in and Joe felt her presence in his mind. He flinched and the dragon's words filled his mind.

_You need not fear me small one. You saved my rider and I am grateful. I only wished to tell you that young one. Now what is his name?_

_I'm not sure._ Joe thought to her relaxing now he knew she would not be hurt his mind.

Eragon chuckled, "You'll figure it out. Joe I need to search your mind. Will you consent."

Joe felt fear at the thought. Galbatorix had not been gentle. Eragon might have to be rough to get what he wanted. Suddenly peace flooded through him and he looked at the dragon. Its presence filled him with strength. The boy nodded and Eragon started to search his mind. It was not like his grandfathers search. The rider was trying to be as gentle as possible. Joe winced every now and again but the pain was bearable.


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks for the reviews MCR-1993, Ozma and Shojobaby. Sorry for the spelling mistakes. Also please keep curse words out of the reviews. I posted this request on another story and decided to go ahead and put it here too. **

Chapter 44:

Eragon withdrew from Joe's mind. The boy looked pale, but he had allowed the rider to see into his mind.

"Well is it safe?" Lady Nasuada asked.

"You have nothing to fear from him."

Fenton cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him. "Joe poses no threat. However, the young dragon is to young to train. It will just get in the way during this war. Let my sons and I return to my mother."

Nasuada froze as every eye turned to her, "Right now I think that would be wise. However, you must bring him and the dragon back when he is old enough to train."

The man smiled, "I would never dream of doing anything else."


	45. Chapter 45

**Thanks for the review Julie. Sorry for not putting enough Frank in this story. I hope you will like this better.**

Chapter 45:

Murtagh stood at the camp watching the activity. Joe had finally been moved to the tent where the dragon was being held. Too many people were guarding the boy and his dragon. However, Frank was not being watched carefully. It would be so easy to take the older Hardy boy and no one would notice right off. He was checking his newest vow to see if it would allow him to leave without both boys. It would, but the king was not going to like it at all.

The young rider was just relieved that he could leave the younger Hardy alone. The king did not need any more dragons on his side. Frank was the best route to go even if he did not like it.

Meanwhile...

Frank had left the tent to get the supplies together to go with his father to the elves. Part of him was excited to be going and an other part of him wanted to just head home. He had enough of this place and everything that could go wrong did go wrong. A snap of a twig startled the young boy. He tried to whip around only to have a wet rag shoved against his mouth and nose. Struggling he tried to break free, but he soon lost the battle as he fell into the unwelcome darkness.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46:

Frank woke with a pounding headache. Groaning he opened his eyes trying to figure out where he was. A hand helped to steady him and something was pushed to his lips. Without thinking he drank from the jug. Cool water entered his mouth. Swallowing he could be thankful for the taste. However, soon he was drifting off to sleep. Frank struggled against it, but the hand pushed him back saying;

"Sleep. It's better. Glabatorix will be easier on you this way."

Meanwhile...

Murtagh watched as the eldest Hardy gave inot the sleep. Soon he would be within Galbatorix's castle. The boy would soon be under the king's control and he would not make the mistake of what happened with Joe.

Meanwhile...

Fenton stopped Eragon. "Have you seen Frank?"

The rider shook his head no, "I'll help you look."


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey everyone I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Things have been really bussy. Thanks for the reviews Ozma and MRC-1993. I think I started this story because I liked the stories of The Hardy Boys and of Eragon. So I combined them. Based on what the reviews have said it kind of gave me ideas of what everyone thought so I let the story grew from your encouragement and comments. So far this is my longest story and I still enjoy it. Yes Laura will be in the story again. Thanks again for reading or reviewing.**

Chapter 47:

Murtagh sighed when he saw the castle. Galbatorix would be happy, but the rider was not. The dragon he now rode to make the journey quicker tried to make him feel better. However, the young man did not want to feel better.

Frank was asleep tied to the saddle. He made no sound even when the ride wild to all involved. Soon the boy would be glad for the nothingness of sleep. Of this Murtagh was sure.

Meanwhile...

The searchers returned to Joe's tent late at night. The boy had been under an elvin guard to keep him from running off looking for his brother. Frank was not with the group and the boy's gut twisted.

"We couldn't find him." Fenton said softly.

"We have to keep looking." Joe said standing annoyed he was not allowed to look for his brother as well.

"No, you and your father will go to the elves in the north."

"What?" Joe breathed.

"Joe, I agree with Eragon." Fenton said.


	48. Chapter 48

**Thanks for the reviews Ozma and MCR-1993. Your welcome Ozma. I still am not sure what to call the dragon Joe got. Would you guys send in some suggestions? If you do please keep them clean.**

Chapter 48:

Joe stood staring at his father surprised. He could not believe that his father had said he agreed to go on without his brother.

"No way. I'm not leaving Frank."

Fenton stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We are not leaving him. You need to be kept out of Galbatorix's reach. It will not help your brother if your taken again."

Joe looked at the ground he knew he was right. It still bothered the boy.

Meanwhile...

Frank woke in a comfortable bed. He was confused. Something was not right. Where was he and how did he get here. Looking at the ceiling he tried to remember what had happened. The memories were sluggish and Frank could feel his head throbbing. However, he soon remember what had happened. Sitting up he looked around the room.

"Morning," a voice said from the corner. "Better get cleaned up. Galbatorix wants to see you."

Frank swallowed at the words, "Why have you done this."

"Didn't have much of a choice." with that he left leaving Frank alone.


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks for the reviewMCR-1993. I still am not sure what to call the dragon Joe got. Would you guys send in some suggestions? If you do please keep them clean.**

Chapter 49:

Frank had cleaned up and put on some clean clothes that had been left in the room. His stomach was knotted with nerves. He did not want to meet Galbatorix. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity the man returned. Stepping in the room he looked around seeming to determine if there was anything amiss.

"Follow me."

Frank followed behind him looking for a way to escape the man, "What's your name?" The boy said trying to buy for time.

"Murtagh. Don't even think about it. I will catch you and it will go bad from there."

The boy was stunned. Following the man into the throne room he was stunned at what was before him.

"Ah, Murtagh, you may leave."

The man frowned and turned leaving Frank alone with the man. After the doors to the throne room had closed the man walked down to stand before the boy.

"You look like your father." he said.

"So I've heard."

Suddenly the boy felt his mind explode. Crying out he dropped to his knees. Suddenly words the boy had never heard came pouring out of his mouth. When the pain and words had stopped Frank felt very drained. Swallowing he looked at the man who was supposed to be his grandfather.

"What did you do?"

The man chuckled, "You have sworn to me in the ancient language. Now come with me."

"No." Frank said gritting his teeth.

Galbatorix leaned closer to the boy and whispered something to him. Frank shivered and flinched away. "Now come."

The boy stood and followed the man closely. "What have you done?"

"I know your true name. You have to follow my orders."


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks for the reviews Ozma and MCR-1993. Okay the ancient language is the words magic is connected to in the series. Someone cannot lie in the language and what they say must be completed. To know a person's true name in the ancient language is to have power over them. So Galbatorix knowing Frank's is a very bad thing. Thanks for the name Ruby. I need one more for Joe's dragon though. One that would match a green dragon.**

Chapter 50:

Frank had no wish to go with the man. His whole body wanted to turn and go the opposite way of the mad man. However, he followed the king for what seemed like forever to the boy. The man came to a door and stopped.

"Those fools think they have me beat. I will have my other grandson and that idiot Eragon under my control soon enough. For now let's see if you take after my side of the family or not."

Galbatorix pushed the doors open and walked into the room. Frank followed more slowly. In front of him were stones of several colors. Reds, blues, greens, golds, silvers, and many more colors flashed.

"What are they?" Frank whispered.

"Eggs, dear boy. Dragon eggs. The fools in the Varden thought I only had three. I have so many more than that. Now see if any will hatch for you."

The boy swallowed as he moved from one end of the room to the other. Finally he came to stand in front of a red egg. It looked like a giant ruby. As Frank's hand touched the egg it cracked. Soon a catlike dragon came out of the remnants of the egg. It looked at Frank with knowing eyes. Reaching forward he touched it's head with his hand.

He felt weakness, but he heard the king say. "What will you call her?"

"Ruby." he whispered. The word leap from his lips without any thought. It suited the gem colored dragon. Then he fell to the floor unconscious.


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks for the reviews Ozma and MCR-1993. Ozma thanks for the idea for the green dragon's name. I got it from your mention of an emerald.**

Chapter 51:

Joe looked over his shoulder. With each step the horses took he knew it took him farther from his brother. A small growl from the dragon woke him from his musing.

"Joe you still have not come up for a name for it. What are you going to call it?" his father asked.

Joe looked at the small dragon, "I think I'll call him Emeraldfire." The small creature hummed satisfied.

Fenton nodded glad his son had settled on a name for the small creature.

Meanwhile...

Frank woke with his head pounding. A small whimper made him turn his head toward the small red dragon looking up at him. Groaning he sat up. The dragon moved to him and jumped into his lap.

It made a purring sound like a cat. "Hey, Ruby." The creature rubbed its head against his arm sending a feeling through their bond.

The small creature was hungry. It wanted food.


	52. Chapter 52

**Thanks for the reviews Ozma and MCR-1993. **

Chapter 52:

Frank was wondering the halls when he ran into a guard.

"Do you want something, prince?"

"I need to get food for Ruby. She's hungry."

The man looked Frank up and down. Sighing he said, "Come I'll take you to the kitchen."

Meanwhile...

Joe watched as Emeraldfire flew above the company. The green dragon was a natural flier. The elves were commenting on the grace and beauty.

The boy missed his brother and wished the older Hardy boy was with him.


	53. Chapter 53

**Thanks for the review MCR-1993.**

Chapter 53:

Frank watched as his dragon ate the meat he had got from the cook. The guard who had helped him find his way to the kitchen stood in the doorway. Suddenly Galbatorix came into the kitchen. Everyone tensed including the boy.

"I see you can care for yourself my boy. Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Guard. When my grandson has eaten bring him to the throne room."

Meanwhile...

Joe was exhausted when the group made it to the camp of the elves. However he did not get time to rest as the queen came to meet the group.

"My son. A safe journey I am sure you had."

"Yes. Mother this is Joe."

The boy stepped forward as his name was said. "Hi."

The woman embraced him. "I am very glad you were not hurt, child." Pulling back the woman looked him over, "I know of Frank. Galbatorix will pay, but for now we will rejoice that we have been given a new rider."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54:

Frank walked into the throne room holding his dragon. The red creature was struggling in his arms. Coming to a stop he stood before his grandfather and waited for the man to speak. For several seconds the man just studied the boy.

"Well, I lose one and gain another. We need to bring your brother here."

"No," Frank said to the man.

Galbatorix laughed and said the boy's true name, "Do you really think I want the elves training even one of my grandsons. You will help me Frank and you will do it whether you want to or not."

Meanwhile...

Joe had ate very little of what the elves put in front of him. Emeraldfire growled at them when they tried to convince him to eat fruits. Fenton chuckled every time it happened. The queen spoke happily to the boy.

"When you reach our capital. The elves there will train you. Soon you will help defeat the king."

"What about Frank?"

"Don't worry about that right now."


	55. Chapter 55

**Thanks for the review MCR-1993.**

Chapter 55:

Joe was glad when they left the army of the elves and started toward the capital of the elven domain. The boy looked down at his dragon. It was sleeping peacefully in the boy's arms.

"Dad," the boy said causing the man to look back. "When will we get there?"

"It will take sometime yet. Just relax and don't get in any trouble."

Meanwhile...

Frank looked at the paper feeling sick. He was betraying his brother. Not because he wanted to, but because Galbatorix could tell him what to do. His hand wrote the code he and his brother had come up with when they were children. Swallowing he allowed the king to take the paper when he had finished the note.

"Very good."

"Sure. How are you going to send it to Joe? It's not like the elves or anyone else is going to let your messengers deliver it."

The king laughed, "No they wont. However, this bird will deliver it. The right words and it will only give it to your brother." The man stepped forward. "When he reads it he will come."


	56. Chapter 56

**Thanks for the review MCR-1993.**

Chapter 56:

Joe glanced around the buildings of the capital of the elves. It was a wonderful place and felt peaceful, but it had an artificial feel to it. Suddenly the boy saw his mother coming out of a building followed by a elf. It had taken them weeks to come this far on horses.

"Oh, Joe." his mother embraced him when he dismounted. Emeraldfire huffed from his place on the saddle.

Joe pulled from his mother's arms and picked up the dragon, "Sorry!"

Everyone laughed. Then his mother pulled on his arm. "Let's get you too settled in."

Meanwhile...

Frank sat in the room Galbatorix had locked him in. He felt sick. So sick. His little brother would come to the castle because his older brother had told him. He was a traitor and the worst kind of traitor in his mind at least.

Meanwhile...

Galbatorix raised his hand in the air out a window of his palace. A small bird flew from his hand. It headed north toward the forest of the elves. Soon he would have both his grandsons by his side. A smile spread across his face. While he was waiting he would begin his grandson's training. Frank would be a force to be reckoned with.


	57. Chapter 57

**Thanks for the review MCR-1993. Happy Thanksgiving everyone. God bless you.**

Chapter 57:

Joe was sitting in his room when the bird flew in. The creature looked around at the boy with strangely knowing eyes. Emeraldfire growled as the small bird flew by Joe dropping a piece of rolled paper on his lap. The boy picked it up and began reading it. Joe gasped it was from Frank. His brother wanted him to meet him. Joe considered his options. He could go alone or tell his parents. No not his parents they would not let him go.

Meanwhile...

Frank wiped his brow. His grandfather was giving him a small break from training. The man was relentless. All he did was force Frank to repeat the same thing over and over again until it pleased him. Ruby sat in a corner growling because her rider was so tider.

Meanwhile...

Eragon stood listening to the council decide their next move in the war. No one seemed to be able to agree on what should happen. The boy rolled his eyes. They were acting like children fighting over a new toy.

_Eragon, let's go flying. Something may come up that is useful for the Varden while you are away from all this fighting._

_You sure, Saphira that's all that's on your mind._

The dragon chuckled as Eragon came out to meet her.


	58. Chapter 58

**Thanks for the review MCR-1993.**

Chapter 58:

Joe held onto Emeraldfire to keep the small dragon from flying. If someone saw them they would ask questions and that was the last thing the boy needed right now. Keeping to the shadows the boy slipped away from the elves. The bird flew a few inches in front of the boy to guide the way.

Meanwhile...

Murtagh was sitting outside the border of the forest of the elves. Deep inside him he hoped Joe was smarter than the king assumed, but he doubted it. The king knew what went on inside the boy's head. He'd been in it after all. Thorn hummed to try to calm his worried rider.

Meanwhile...

Frank stumbled into his room and onto his bed. Sighing he barely registered the fact Ruby had curled up next to him on the bed. Soon the exhausted boy was asleep.


	59. Chapter 59

**Thanks MCR-1993 for the review.**

Chapter 59:

Murtagh looked up as a twig snapped. It was growing light out. Frowning he narrowed his eyes watching in the direction of the sound. Suddenly he saw Joe step from the forest. When the boy saw him his eyes widened. Joe realized he had been tricked.

Turning the boy tried to run, but Murtagh moved just as fast and was close behind him. Murtagh grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him down. Joe kicked out. Murtagh grunted and released the boy. The man whispered something and flames shot up in front of the boy. He whispered again and Joe fell to the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile...

Laura knocked on her sons door. "Joe, I have dinner." She knocked again. When there was still no answer she turned the knob and the door came open. Joe was not in his room. Gasping she dropped the plate of food and turned and ran to find her husband.


	60. Chapter 60

**Thanks for the review MCR-1993.**

Chapter 60:

Laura ran to her husband who was talking to a couple of elves. Her words tumbled out despite how the elves frowned at her. Fenton gasped.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "He wasn't in his room. His dragon wasn't there. I have a really bad feeling about this."

Meanwhile...

Frank looked up from where he knelt as his grandfather chuckled. "Guess what my boy?"

"I don't know." the boy said.

"Your brother will be joining us soon."

"Ah," Frank said looking back down at the ground. Tears started to form in his eyes. "May I go and get Ruby food?"

The king consented and Frank almost ran from the room to hide his tears from the king.


	61. Chapter 61

**Thanks for the review MCR-1993.**

Chapter 61:

Fenton and a group of elves had decided to go and hunt for Joe. Laura came out and meet them.

"I'm going this time and you are not going to stop me." she said as her husband started to speak.

"I know I am no elf, but being married to you has taught me things."

The man smiled. She would not be left behind again. Nodding he told one of the elves to get her a horse.

Meanwhile...

Murtagh felt even more miserable than usual. The younger Hardy boy was secured to the back of the dragon's saddle asleep. The man felt bad. He was sentencing this boy to the same life he hated so much. Yet he knew he had no choice.

Thorn hissed and said, _Stop dwelling on things you can not change. This boy is not your concern. Your concern is staying alive._

Murtagh sent a mental feeling of understanding, but he still felt guilt.


	62. Chapter 62

**Thanks for the review MCR-1993.**

Chapter 62:

Frank started when he saw Murtagh standing outside his door. Ruby growled at the man.

"Galbatorix wants you now. Your brother is here." the man said.

The boy climbed to his feet and picked his dragon up. Soon the older Hardy found himself in the throne room. He saw the king and his younger brother. Joe looked exhausted and the green dragon stood by its rider growling in anger and pain.

"Ah, Frank." Galbatorix said when he saw the boy. "Your brother has joined us. Why don't you show him his new room. After, all he wont be going anywhere now."

Frank flinched and nodded. Joe didn't make a comment and just followed his older brother.

Meanwhile...

Laura was worried. There was no sign of her son. Joe had seemed to vanish. Closing her eyes against the tears she forced herself to concentrate on finding her son.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63:

Joe walked into the room Frank lead him into. The older boy seemed nervous and on edge. Emeraldfire jumped on the bed and looked at his rider as if to say I like this.

"Frank is everything okay?"

The older Hardy looked away,"No because of me you are now the king's slave. I just couldn't stop myself and now..."

Joe smiled, "No not your fault and we're leaving tonight."

"Joe he knows are true name. He owns us." Frank mumbled.

The younger boy rolled his eyes. "He thinks he controls us, but no. Only God has that right. Greater is he that's in you than he that's in the world. He can and will leave."

Now the older boy felt something he had not felt since being in the castle. It was the spirit of God. It started as just a flicker and grew as he thougth of what Joe had said.

Meanwhile...

Fenton and Laura returned to the capital down cast. The elves said they would not stop looking, but on every single person's mind was that Joe had been captured by the Empire.

Meanwhile...

Eragon entered the tent of the war council. Nasauda explained that Joe was missing and no one knew where the younger Hardy boy was. Saphira made a angry sound in her throat. The rider felt her anger. She felt Murtagh had something to do with the boy's disappearance. Eragon agreed, but there was nothing he could do at the moment. The leader of the Varden cleared her throat.

"You shall fly to the elves. They wish to look for the boy and ask for your help."

"Yes Lady Nasauda."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64:

The Hardy brothers left there rooms late at night. They did not leave the floor until Joe had left a message for Murtagh. He did not say what the note said and Frank did not ask. Their dragons perched on their shoulders and stayed as quiet as possible.

As they left the castle and the grounds no one challenged them. They slipped out of the city with no gaurds noticing them. As they left the capital behind them they began to relax. Frank did not feel the urge to return like he had thought he might. The only thing he felt was the spirit of God keeping him grounded.

Later...

Murtagh woke early in the morning as he was about to leave his room he paused. A note had been pinned to the door. Taking it off he read it once and then again.

_Murtagh,_

_ It is Joe. I know Galbatorix has you thinking there is no way for you to be free, but there is. God. Believe in him with all your heart and the king has no control. God is more powerful than any force that exists._

_ Joe._

Meanwhile...

Eragon arrived at the elves' forest. He joined the search for the boy, but there was nothing to find of the boy. Saphira was the most annoyed. She wanted to know where the other dragon was and it did her harm to think that it was controlled by the king.


	65. Chapter 65

**Thanks for the reviews MCR-1993**

65:

Murtagh did not wait long before leaving the castle. His heart hammered. He was putting all his faith in God. The more distance he put between the capital and himself the more relaxed he felt. Thorn seemed to want to move faster and faster through the air now that he knew they were not going back to the king.

However their good mood was short lived as they came closer to the elves' army. He saw the elves draw their bow. _Thorn land. We are not going to fight. We are not their enemy anymore._

_Fine, but if they try to hurt you I will fight._

Meanwhile...

Eragon looked up as an elf entered his tent. He had moved to the elves army after no sign found of either boy or dragon. The elf told him that Murtagh had surrendered to the elves. The rider and his dragon left the tent. Surrounded by elves at the edge of the camp was Murtagh and his dragon Thorn.

Coming to stand in front of his brother he said, "Why are you here?"

"This Eragon." the red rider said passing him a note.

Eragon took the note and read the writing. Saphira sent him emotions of surprise as he told her what the note said. Could it be true? The younger man could only hope.

"If this is true your mind must be searched." Eragon told Murtagh.

The man flinched. Eragon knew the older man did not like opening his mind to anyone. However, the man nodded slowly and lowered his mental shields. Eragon scanned his brothers mind as gently as possible. It was true. Murtagh had freed himself from the king's control.

"He is free of the king. Murtagh where is Frank and Joe?"

The man shrugged, "They were gone when I found the note. As far as I know the king does not know where they are."


	66. Chapter 66

**Thanks for the reviews Ozma and MCR-1993. The next chapter is the last one. Sorry for the pause in updates. **

Chapter 66:

Two months later...

Frank and Joe met the elven army after weeks of walking toward the elven forest. The queen was over joyed to see both brothers together and their dragons. She summoned the elves new rider. Murtagh had stayed with the elves while Eragon had returned to the Varden. He greeted the boys excitedly.

"Joe, thank you. If you..."

"No," the boy said, "You need to thank God. It was He not me who did this for you."

Murtagh nodded. "I'll send a message to your parents and to the Varden. Four riders against one is very good news."

Both brothers nodded. Soon the queen had them in a tent giving them food and water. She seemed very happy to have them there. Frank looked at Joe and whispered;

"Do you think everything is going to work out."

Joe smiled and Emeraldfire hummed, "Yes. Plus we know that the king has all kinds of eggs hidden."

Later...

Fenton was surprised when a bird landed on his shoulder. Laura looked at him wondering what was going on. Reaching his hand to the bird he allowed it on to his hand. When he brought it around to his face he saw the paper attached to its leg.

Carefully he took the paper from the bird. Once the creature had been relived of its burden it flew away. Laura leaned in as her husband opened the paper.

_Joe and Frank have been found_

_Murtagh._

The parents looked at each other and smiled. It was time to go. Their children were safe.

Meanwhile...

Eragon ducked when the bird flew threw his tent flap. The message it dropped on the bed looked simple, but the creature did not stay once the rider's hand had touched the note. Opening it the boy began to read.

_Brother the boys have been found. _

_ Murtagh._

Eragon smiled up at his dragon. She hummed happily. The rider allowed her joy to flow through him.


	67. Chapter 67

**Thanks everyone for reviewing and reading. This is the last chapter of the story. I really enjoyed writing this. Hope you like the conclusion.**

Chapter 67:

Two years later...

Frank stood beside a ruby colored dragon. Her humming filled him with joy. Laughter could be heard all around him. Ruby watched as children walked by touching a dark red egg. It was the first egg of the hatched generation of dragons and was also the first egg from the dragons of the war. So many things had happened since the young man had come to his parents home. It had only been six months since the Galbatorix had been overthrown.

No one had foreseen what telling the people of this land about God would do. Magic had quickly lost its power as more and more people accepted God. Spellcasters' spell would not work against those who were Christians. It was like an shield that could not be seen or felt surrounded those people. No spell could affect them.

It spread through all the races which really were not separate races at all. Just variations of humans depending on a certain trait or quality. Magic was now something no one even relied on much. Save for the few who did not convert. Galbatorix was no longer a threat to keep around and the elves had been given the job of keeping him a prisoner for his crimes.

Ruby hummed louder causing Frank to come back to realty. A small crack had appeared in the egg. The small girl gave a laugh of surprise. Some of the elves moved forward to keep the children away while dragon and rider got to meet properly.

Meanwhile...

Joe sat on Emeraldfire's back watching the hatching. Only a few eggs were being allowed to be seen by the public. Only the first riders were allowed to know were the hatchery was for the dragons. The small girl was extending her hand to the blood red dragon. Thorn and Ruby's egg had hatched on its first showing. Both riders would be happy for that. Murtagh and Frank had been so worried that the egg would not hatch while they would see the hatchling.

"Let's go Emeraldfire. We need to check on the elves and Galbatorix."

The dragon opened its wings and flew from the area. Checking in on the former king was just one of the jobs the riders had taken upon themselves. The elves did not like not having any say, but one thing all the riders of the new Dragon Rider Council was that only members of the riders would review issues without impute on either side as much as possible.

Meanwhile...

Eragon walked past Saphira. She was the one to guard the eggs. She was the oldest dragon of the new riders and she was not going to let any of the others watch these dragons that would make the dragons flourish again.

While she hummed to the eggs Eragon lifted the Bible he was reading back up. The words sometimes puzzled him, but if he read and reread the meanings would jump out at him. Eragon had not used magic in two years and it was something he did not regret. No one he knew regretted the lose of magic when one became a Christian. Without magic fights were more even and relied more on skill and strategy than anything else. Of course spells from the opposing side never seemed to go right.

Sighing Eragon thought of the fortune that was supposed to come true. However, nothing like that seemed possible now. His future was tied in what God wanted.


End file.
